Potter's My What
by TeagieDog
Summary: 5th book in the "Is My" series! Who's ready for more of Joy's shenanigans!


_**I'm back bitches!**_Ok, so big time skip here! This story begins in Joy's 4th year. What happened in her 3rd year, you ask? Nothing important. Scorpius started school as a Slytherin; Joy had to deal with Lance's BS. James had a secret crush on her that only Teddy knows about. Ok! Now that we got that out of the way! Story time!

Joy laughed as Bennett playfully held her wand above her head, out of her reach.

"Hey! Give that back!" She giggled, jumping for it, but Bennett just held it higher. She stopped hopping, crossing her arms across her chest and pretending to be grumpy. Bennett's playful expression turned to a confused one, his brow furrowed, and he brought down his guard. Joy snuck a glance at him, seeing his no longer extended arm, and smirked, tackling her boyfriend to the ground.

"Ah! Hey!" Bennett exclaimed as Joy triumphantly snatched her wand from his hand. But, his suddenly appearing smirk matched hers identically as he flipped around, becoming the one pinning _her_ down opposed to the other way around. His smirk turned into a full smile as he kissed Joy lightly on the lips, standing up and holding his hand out to her. She smiled back, grasping it as he pulled her to her feet. He pulled her into a tight embrace, smelling the sweet smell of her strawberry scented hair.

"I love you so much, Joy Zabini…" He sighed happily. He felt a small shake as she chuckled softly, pulling away.

"I love you, too, Bennett." She smiled. "But, we should probably be getting back to my house. Mum'll be wondering where I am, I was supposed to be home ten minutes ago." She said as she started pulling back towards the gravel path that led from the small, grassy area they were in, back to the Zabini household.

"So, are you ready for school, again?" Bennett asked, stuffing his hands into his jean pockets. Joy shrugged, pushing a loose strand of dark hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, I'll get to see Mel and Bea again." She said. Melody Lovegood was her best Ravenclaw friend, and Beatrice Addams was her best friend overall. She hadn't seen either of them at all over this summer, actually, any summers. School was her only chance to see them, and she disliked it greatly. Bennett smiled back, nodding.

Joy let go of his hand as they reached her front door, opening the door, hesitantly. She stepped in.

"Mum? I'm home!" She called, peering into the living room, which was empty. "Mum?" She called again, jumping when she turned right into her, not so cheery, mother.

Carina Zabini stood, arms crossed, in front of her daughter.

"Joy." She said. Joy gave a nervous half smile. "You're late." Joy frowned.

"I know… I'm sorry, I lost track of the time." Joy said, looking at her feet, which were shifting uncomfortably. She glanced up, seeing her still cross mother standing in front of her.

"Don't let it happen again, Joy. Go to your room." Joy obliged, trudging towards the stairs.

"Thank you for visiting, Bennett" She heard her mother say as she escorted Joy's boyfriend to the fireplace to floo to his own home. She walked into her bedroom, collapsing onto her bed. She sat there, arms crossed over her knees until her mother walked in.

"Joy." She started with a sigh. "I know you didn't lose track of time down there." Joy pouted grumpily at her mother's ability to see through her lies.

"I'm sorry, mum… I just didn't want to go…" Joy replied. Her mother's stern look softened some.

"I know, Joy, but that doesn't mean I'm not upset. I know you love Bennett, and I can see he loves you, but if spending time with him like this outside of school is going to make it so you don't listen to me, then I'm going to have to not let you have him over." Carina kissed Joy's forehead. "Just listen to me and come home when I tell you to, and we won't have a problem. Ok?" Joy nodded. She stood up and walked to the door, turning and sighing before she walked out, closing it behind her.

Joy lay back on her bed, staring up at the bright colored canopy. Jinx, her cat, jumped up beside her, shoving her fuzzy face into her owner's face. Joy smiled slightly, scratching her behind her ears, causing Jinx to emit a soft _purr_. Joy snuggled into her soft fur, falling asleep.

-oOo-

"I said I'm coming, mum!" Joy exclaimed as she hurried down the stairs from her room, shoving her arms into her jacket sleeves, grabbing her purse off of the bottom of the stair rail as she rushed out the door.

"Good," her mother said as she saw her daughter come out of the house, "now, take my hand." Joy sighed, grabbing Carina's hand like a small child.

Joy clutched her head, a sudden headache having developed as she side apparated with her mother to Diagon Alley. She blinked hard, and stood up straight, trying to ignore the fast fading pain in her brain. She followed her mother as she went to Flourish and Blotts.

"Ok… So, you'll need Miranda Goshawk's grade 4 'Standard Book of Spells' and Quentin Trimble's 'The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection'" Her mother said to herself as she perused the store shelves, running her finger along book spines and reading titles. Joy stood behind her mother as she set the two books on the checkout counter.

"That'll be 1 galleon and 1 sickle, please." The cashier said. Carina set the coins on the counter and thanked the man, picking up the books and placing them in Joy's hands.

"Now, to get you some dress robes." Her mother said as they entered the streets of the alley again, walking briskly towards Madam Malkin's.

An hour later, Carina and Joy left the shop, loaded down with bag after overflowing bag of clothes.

"Um, mum… I think you went a little overboard… The list said I only needed one set of dress robes…" Joy said, out of breath from carrying all the bags. Her mother nodded.

"I know, dear, but so many of those dresses were just gorgeous. I just_ had_ to get you more than one. Now you won't have to wear the same dress to all of the dances they might hold for you!" Carina said ecstatically. Joy sighed as she grabbed her mother's hand again, side apparating back home.

Joy collapsed on her bed, exhausted from her day of shopping, as soon as she entered her room. She didn't even bother changing clothes or taking off her shoes as she drifted off to dream land.


End file.
